<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Get Jealous by malecnificenttyrus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090744">I Still Get Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11'>malecnificenttyrus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst w/happy ending, Arguments, Coffee Shop, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Misunderstandings, Venji - Freeform, insecure!benji, jealous!benji, mentions of victor's NYC trip, mike makes an appearance, reassuring!victor, victor is the best boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji Campbell wasn't jealous...he never got jealous. Deep down he knew that he was lying to himself, and that he did in fact get jealous, especially when it came to Victor Salazar. In fact, he can list all of the times he's gotten jealous over Victor. He thought that once they'd gotten together it would've stopped, but it seemed that he'd jinxed himself. How will Benji react when a customer who has ties to Victor starts flirting with him?<br/>~<br/>This fic is dedicated to @ sapphicsvenji , who suggested the prompt :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Get Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji Campbell would describe himself as many things.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">half-decent barista (+assistant manager)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">terrible latté artist (he's been getting better)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">musican (guitarist &amp; singer, specifically)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">hopeless romantic</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The one word he would not use to define himself, however...is <em>jealous</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji doesn't get jealous...jealousy isn't really <em>his thing</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Okay, so maybe he's lying, because jealousy is definitely his thing...<em>especially when it comes to Victor Salazar.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor Salazar, who, after months of pining and denial of the feelings that he'd known all along, had become his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji knows that logically, he has no reason to get jealous...I mean, he'd subjected Victor to being around his ex-boyfriend and his constant stories about him for weeks, while Victor was in-fact closeted and into him, and Victor never got jealous. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Atleast...he doesn't think that he did. If he did...he was surprisingly good at hiding it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Benji, however, was not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji would never admit it to himself or anyone else...but he definitely has gotten jealous over Victor many times.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He could think of every time he did off the top of his head, in fact.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The first time was when he watched Victor ride the infamous ferris wheel with Mia Brooks at the Winter Carnival.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Something about Victor grabbed his attention from the first moment they met. He was almost certain that they had a connection. And he was almost certain that Victor was going to approach him that night, asking if he would want to ride the ferris wheel.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Much to his disappointment, the opposite happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The second time was when Benji stumbled across a Creeksecrets post about Victor's ferris wheel excursion with Mia...labeling them as a couple. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeah...so maybe Benji's jealousy over the situation lead to him disregarding all of the other job applications at Brasstown just so that he could hire Victor.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He would never admit that...though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The third time was when his and Victor's dance session to 'Call Me Maybe' was interrupted by a text message from Mia.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Okay, so maybe he'd been too obvious with his jealousy at that point...referring to Mia as Victor's ferris wheel boo.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Who even said things like that?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji began to pry...interested in knowing what was going on between them. He was hoping that Victor would say <em>nothing</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Instead, Victor referred to Mia as a cool girl, saying that they were going out the next night to hang.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeah...Benji was definitely not happy to hear that. He casually brought up the idea of Victor bringing Mia to Battle of the Bands for their date, even saying they could hangout backstage after the show...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His jealousy was anything but subtle on this night. He tried to hide his disappointment when Victor announced they had other plans.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, Benji went home and worked all night on an arrangement of 'Call Me Maybe' to perform at the show. He wasn't sure why...but he felt really connected to the song. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He felt really connected to Victor.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The fourth time was the morning when Benji saw Victor with Mia while on his break at Brasstown, holding hands and staring longingly into eachother's eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was less than thrilled to be called over to their table, but was over-the-moon when he got invited to Victor's birthday party.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His jealousy got the best of him, and he decided it would be a great idea to invite his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The fifth time is when Victor brings up Mia's interest in taking their relationship to the next level. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At this point, Benji found himself confused at why Victor having a girlfriend bothered him so much. I mean...<em>he had a boyfriend.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He and Victor were friends, so he did give Victor advice on the situation...a small part of him hoping that he wouldn't take it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Later that night after his one-year anniversary dinner went up in flames, he was surprised to see Victor show up at Brasstown...his date also not going well.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>A big part of Benji is relieved to hear that, although he wasn't ready to admit to himself why.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The sixth time he gets jealous is when Victor declines his roadtrip to Willacoochie...saying how he had plans with Mia.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji is thrilled when Victor finally agrees...although he spends the majority of the road trip talking about Mia and her super-important, super-fancy event that he needs to get back in time for.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It turned out that Victor would end up having to miss Mia's event.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He did, however, spend the first half-an-hour at the motel apologizing profusely to her over the phone...<em>much to Benji's annoyance.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Victor kissed him that night...Benji was thrown into a whirlwind. He'd spent so long convinced that Victor was straight, and in-fact very happy in his relationship with Mia.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji was relieved to find out that wasnt the case, although he found himself in an even more difficult situation than before. Things were so much easier when he was repressing his feelings for Victor...but he could no longer deny them.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Not after that kiss. Not after he'd kissed him back.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Things got tricky after that night, and Benji had to admit that he did could've handled the situation better.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He decided to transfer work locations, and suggested that it was in both his and Victor's best interests to stay away from eachother.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It shouldn't have bothered him seeing Victor with Mia after that...since he'd practically pushed him further into her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The last time he'd gotten jealous was at the Spring Fling...watching as Victor slow danced with Mia.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji was confused, he was frustrated, and...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>he was jealous.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Watching Victor disappear out of the hallway after his attempt to save Benji and Derek's relationship made Benji finally accept the thing he'd been denying since day one.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He liked Victor.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once Benji and Victor got together, Benji found himself relieved that he finally was able to call Victor his.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He thought that the whole 'jealousy' thing would take a backseat after that, and for the most part...it had.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Until this particular day at Brasstown. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">~</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji is busy making a drink at the expresso machine, while Victor is taking customer orders.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Hi...how can I help you today?" Benji hears Victor ask, and he smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor's overly-friendly customer service voice was adorable. He loved to poke fun at him about it in-between customers.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'll just take a large iced coffee with cream and sugar please." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor taps the order into the system, "Coming right up."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Wait...don't I know you from somewhere?" The customer asks.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji keeps his focus on the expresso machine, nonchalantly tuning in to the conversation taking place between Victor and the customer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Uh...<em>maybe</em>?" Victor says more like a question, voice unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The customer laughs, "You were at Messy Boots in New York a few weeks ago. I'm Mike, if you remember." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji freezes, glancing over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sees Victor walk back over to the counter, a smile on his face, "Right...I remember now. I'm Victor...since I didn't tell you that last time."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji watches as Mike eyes Victor up-and-down, smirking, "It's nice to <em>finally</em> meet you, Victor."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor smiles, looking down at the counter, "So, Mike...what are you doing out of New York?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Well...I actually go to college here. When I'm not in school, I stay up in New York." He explains.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor nods, "Nice. It must be so cool to spend so much time up in New York...the weekend I spent there was incredible."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"It is nice, <em>especially</em> when you meet awkwardly-cute guys at a gay club who say 'nice' when you introduce yourself." Mike says flirtatiously.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji tightens his grip on the coffee mug in his hand, his knuckles turning white. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor laughs shyly, "Yeah...<em>not</em> one of my proudest moments. I'm not exactly good at picking up on flirting. Well...your drink will be right up."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji quickly turns his attention back to the expresso machine, his jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor walks over to stand beside him, shooting him a warm smile, "Hey, handsome."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji hums in response, not looking over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji nods, "Yeah...just trying to finish this latté up." he says shortly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Right...well when you're done that I just need-" Victor starts, but Benji cuts him off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"A large iced coffee with cream and sugar." Benji finishes his sentence, attitude in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor nods slowly, shooting him one final confused look before returning to the cash register to help the next customer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji quickly makes the iced coffee, putting a lid on it and sliding it across the counter to Victor. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Mike...your drink is ready." Victor calls out, and Benji clenches his jaw at hearing the name.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji glances over, watching Mike's hand graze Victor's as he grabs the coffee from him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Enjoy the coffee." Victor says with a smile, looking down at the computer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mike leans over the counter, "<em>Hey</em>...why don't we grab food or something when you are free." he suggests, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji fights the urge to jump over the counter and knock him onto his ass. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"That sounds fun, but I have a boyfriend...sorry." Victor says politely.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mike sighs, "That's unfortunate. Well...I guess I'll see you around, Victor."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji is relieved when Mike finally leaves the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">During the remainder of his shift, Benji finds himself distracted...so many unanswered questions swirling around in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Who the hell was Mike?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>When the hell did Victor go to NYC? And why did Victor never tell him?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>What went on between Victor and this mystery guy at this gay club?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Did Victor have a romantic interaction with him?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>And why was he so bothered by this...when Victor was HIS boyfriend, and made that abundantly clear to this guy?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After what seemed like the longest shift of his life, the remaining few customers exited the café, leaving Benji alone with Victor.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Things were tense between them during the remainder of their shift, Benji purposely avoiding Victor's eyes...giving him short answers. He knew that he wasn't being rational about the situation, but he didn't really care.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Victor had been keeping something from him, and it bothered him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji is silently clearing tables when Victor breaks the silence between them, "You've been acting weird all afternoon...is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah. Everything is <em>great</em>." Benji says shortly, eyes still focused on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor furrows his eyebrows, walking out from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I can tell that something is bothering you. You can talk to me, you know." Victor says, and Benji laughs bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Are you suggesting that I be <em>honest</em> with you? That's funny...since you haven't been honest with me." Benji snaps, moving to wipe down the next table a little more aggressively.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor frowns, "What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, <em>I don't know</em>. Maybe the fact that you never told me about your trip to New York, or the fact that you met someone while you were there." Benji says pointedly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Benji...I don't think you understand." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji puts down the rag in his hand, folding his arms over his chest, "I don't. I don't understand why you hid something like this from me."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor's eyes widen, "Benji, no...it's not like that! I didn't hide anything from you."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji clenches his jaw, "You apparently <em>did</em>, since the first time I heard about this trip or the guy you met was when the guy himself showed up at the café." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor is silent for a moment, and Benji finds himself unable to stop talking, "You know, I dealt with a lot of secrets in my last relationship...and I just thought that things would be different with you." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Benji..." Victor breathes out, voice shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji frowns when he hears the quivering in Victor's voice, immediately looking up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You know...it really hurts to hear you compare me to Derek, when you know for a fact that I am nothing like him. I would never keep anything from you, Benji. And if you gave me five seconds to explain myself...you would know that." Victor says.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji can hear the hurt evident in Victor's voice, which brings him back down to earth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Benji...I didn't tell you about my trip to New York because it happened before we got together. It was back when you weren't talking to me." Victor explains, and Benji finds himself frowning at the mention of one of his not-so-bright moments.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor cautiously walks closer to Benji, still keeping a safe distance between them.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I wanted to tell you everything after I got back, <em>god</em>...I wanted to <em>more than anything.</em> There were <em>so many things</em> I wanted to share with you for the longest time. But...I just <em>couldn't</em>. Because, you know..." He trails off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji nods, "I understand..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I want to explain everything to you now, if you're willing to listen..." Victor says, and Benji nods again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor lets out a sigh of relief, finally walking forward to grab Benji's hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji allows Victor to lead him to the couch, the two of them sitting side-by-side. Victor lets go of Benji's hand in favor of fidgeting with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'm going to start from the very beginning, just so that this makes more sense to you." Victor explains.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"When I first met you, Benji...I freaked out. I knew almost instantly that I liked you, and it scared the hell out of me. It scared me because I was a closeted-gay kid from Texas who'd spent years repressing his feelings about guys...convinced there was something wrong with me. But I knew that what I felt for you wasn't wrong...it felt <em>right</em>. And I didn't know how to handle it, so..." Victor pauses, "I reached out to Simon Spier for advice."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji's eyes widen, immediately looking up at Victor, "You reached out to Simon Spier?! As in <em>Creekwood's gay legend</em>?" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor nods, laughing softly, "Yeah. Well...I wouldn't say reached out. I would say more like...wrote a lengthy paragraph snapping at him for having the 'perfect life.'" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah...not my proudest moment but, he was surprisingly understanding. After he responded, I found myself reaching out to him for advice more often. And eventually...he became like my mentor." Victor explains.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"It's embarrassing for me to admit it to you...but a lot of our conversations were about you, and my feelings for you." Victor admits, looking down at his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji smiles softly, "That's not embarrassing, Victor. It's actually...<em>really sweet</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor laughs, "Maybe...but for me it was completely <em>terrifying</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"After we got back from our roadtrip to Willacoochie, I was devastated. I couldn't handle the fact that I had lost the one person in my life who made me feel free, normal...so, I packed up my things, climbed onto a bus, and took a spontaneous trip to New York to meet Simon...the one person I had left to turn to." Victor continues.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor looks up to watch Benji's face go through several different emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"While I was there...Simon and his friends helped me come-to-terms with and accept who I was. On the last night of my trip, they decided to take me to a gay club."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He watches as Benji's jaw clenches, and sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"B...can you look at me, <em>please</em>?" Victor pleads.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji hesitates, slowly looking up to meet Victor's eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"They decided to take me to a gay club, and yes...I <em>did</em> meet Mike. He introduced himself to me at the bar, and he tried to flirt with me...but I didn't flirt back...and that was the extent of our interaction. Nothing ever happened between us. And do you know why?" Victor asks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji shakes his head, and Victor reaches over to interlock their fingers together.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Because I only had eyes for you...Benji. And I still only have eyes for you. Being in that brand new environment just helped me gain the confidence I needed to come back here and fight for you." Victor confesses, and Benji's eyes widen.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Really?" Benji asks softly, and Victor nods.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji sighs, looking down at his lap, "Vic, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. That was totally unfair of me. I guess I just get worried because..." his voice fades off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor squeezes his hand, "Why do you get worried?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I get worried because...Derek always made me feel insecure about myself, and like I wasn't enough for anyone no matter how hard I tried. I guess I got worried that...I wasn't enough for you." Benji whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor frowns, reaching over to rest his hand under Benji's chin, gently tilting his head up so that their eyes meet.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Benji...you don't ever have to worry about that with me. You're <em>more than enough</em>, you are...<em>everything</em>." Victor says, resting his hand against Benji's cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji lets out a sigh of relief, "I really needed to hear that, honestly." he admits, leaning into Victor's touch.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Whenever you need to hear it...I'll be here to remind you." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji smiles, "Vic...I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have gotten jealous."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You don't have anything to apologize for, especially not being jealous. I'd be a hypocrite for judging you when I spent <em>weeks</em> being jealous over you with Derek." Victor laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji's eyes widen, "Wait...you got jealous, too?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"An embarrassing number of times, actually." Victor breathes out, laughing to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji laughs, and Victor speaks up again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You know, for what its worth...you're really hot when you're jealous." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji smirks, running a hand through his hair, "Really?" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor nods, leaning in to press his lips against Benji's. Benji smiles against his lips, bringing his hands up to cradle Victor's face...deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor pulls away from the kiss, smirking, "Woah...maybe I should let people flirt with me more often." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji shakes his head, swinging his leg over Victor's lap so that he's straddling him, "Yeah...no, I'll make sure to remind them that you have a boyfriend."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Victor's eyes widen at Benji's sudden boldness and their close proximity, nodding his head quickly, "Yeah...do that." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji smirks, leaning down to connect their lips together again. Victor rests a hand against Benji's cheek, the other snaking around his waist to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benji knows now that he doesn't need to get jealous anymore (although it's inevitable that it might happen again)...Victor is his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In his mind, he adds another word to the list of words to describe himself...a word that he waited so long to think about himself...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Enough</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>